


A Charmed Life

by TimAndJava



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smol beans saying dumb things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimAndJava/pseuds/TimAndJava
Summary: Dick is charming. Except when he's awkward. But somehow it works out in the end.





	A Charmed Life

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first pairing I ever shipped. Like ever. In life. So here's a quickly written short story about my two favorite nerds.

Richard Grayson is charming. It's a universally known fact in Gotham City that the teenage ward of Bruce Wayne has a million watt smile and a natural charisma that never fails to dazzle.

Dick has charmed almost everyone in his life. Between his teachers, Gotham's elite members of high society, and even the crazy criminals Batman and Robin chase every night, there are many people that are convinced that there's no one Dick can't win over.

Well, almost no one. Barbara Gordon stands as the one, glaring exception to Dick's near perfect track record.

One day, Barbara and Dick are camped out in the manor's enormous library, both silently wishing they had less homework to do and more bad guys to catch.

Dick looks over the novel that he's reading and stares at Barbara. He knows it's not subtle and that she'll notice eventually, but Dick can't seem to stop. Barbara is just so beautiful.

Of course, it's more than beauty that made Dick fall head over heels for Batgirl herself. She was also brilliant, a master with technology, and the most graceful human being that Dick had ever laid eyes on.

And he was an acrobat, for God's sake.

Eventually, the redhead noticed Dick's unsubtle looks. She quirked her eyebrows, as if to challenge him.

"Can I help you, short pants?" Barbara whispered across the silent library. 

Dick shook his head vigorously. "Um, no. Um, sorry?"

Barbara laughed. "Only you could make an apology a question. If you don't want anything, why won't you stop looking at me."

Dick shrugged, and ran a hand through his hair nervously. 

"I don't know," he mumbled, "I was just looking at your hair and thinking that maybe it should be blonde?"

Barbara put her own book down and moved to squint at Dick. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Dick shrugged again, and came up with no witty reply.

"Is it some perverted joke about how blondes have more fun or something? Because-"

Dick cuts Barbara off right then.

"Oh no, God no," Dick blurted out. "That's not what I meant at all!"

"Then what did you mean?" Barbara pressed on defensively.

Dick heaved a heavy sigh, and shook his head.

"I just mean it's ironic, that your hair is red," he said. "Red is just such an aggressive color, you know? And you're-"

"What, I'm not aggressive?" Barbara growled. "One would think kicking ass on a nightly basis would count as aggression, but hell, guess not."

Dick threw his hand up in frustration.

"That's not what I meant!" Dick shouted. "It's just, your hair. I guess it's fitting or whatever for your personality, but like, metaphorically, it should be blonde!"

"Metaphorically?" Barbara asked.

"Yes!" Dick yelled. "Metaphorically it should be blonde, like golden blonde, like the color of the sun!"

"Uh, why?" Barbara asked.

"Because you're like the sun, Babs" Dick said quietly. "In that I would not mind if the rest of my life revolved entirely around you."

Barbara stayed quiet and still for a moment. And then suddenly, a broad grin broke out across her freckled face.

"You should have just said so, bird brain. How about I let you take me out, hmm? After patrol tomorrow?"

Dick can only nod.

The two are suddenly interrupted by Alfred.

"I heard shouting, Master Richard," the old man said. "Are you two quite alright?"

Barbara answered for the both of them.

"Oh yeah, Alfie. Our outlook on life is as sunny as ever."


End file.
